Why do I still get butterflies?
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: you left me here, broken hearted... Peeta/Oc & Gale/Oc One-shot


"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help my case," says Petta.

"Why ever not?" says Ceasar, mystified.

The screen fuzzed a bit and blurred his beautiful image, but even that couldn't hide the blush Peeta had across his cheeks. Then in a soft but sturdy voice he steamers out.

"Because… Because… She came here with me."

Almost immediately my heart, if it was possible, squeezed in the middle of my chest and stayed in that very painful grip. Unknowingly I felt the hard cold floor on my now numb knees and little prickly stinging feeling on both my palms.

'Breathe. Breathe in and out. Take a breath of air Lilly. Breathe. BREATH!' my brain screamed at me as I tried to steady my heavy panting. My lungs burned, making the tightening feeling in the middle of my chest hurt more. The more I paid more attention to the pain radiating threw my body, the more the pain seemed to present itself. The tingling feeling on palms weren't just caused by shock. It was the tiny glass fragments from the glass tea cup I was previously holding while I was watching my boyfriend on stage, embedding themselves into my skin.

This wasn't happening, right? Peetta Mellark, my boyfriend, confessing his love for a girl he hardly knew? This had got to be some sick joke played by the capital. Right? Just a few days ago Peeta and I were walking around town, talking about what silly outfit Effie Trinket was going to be wearing during the Reaping. This HAD to be some sick, twisted joke.

The thing was… It wasn't…

"Did you see the parts were Peeta and Katniss hug each other while they were sleeping? God was that so cute!" said one of my customers as I worked my magic with the rags she had given me just a half an hour before. Did they have no decency? They were talking about two people's private moment. They were talking about my boyfri-… I mean Ex boyfriend cuddling with Miss Everdeen. I knew for a fact they had known me and Peeta were openly dating for a year now. They knew how close we were. Yet they still totally ignored that piece of information and followed with the act those two were playing. The whole sick star-crossed lover performance to win together made my stomach turn.

With a final knot made to the tailoring of the polyester dress, it was finished.

"Mrs. Dane, its finished" my voice rang as I got up from my small tailoring workshop and walked my way towards her. Her face seemed to scrunch up, finally realizing who was in the room with her as she gossiped with her other friend about the games. She handed me my required payment and walked off, giving me dirty looks on the way out. I sighed, realizing I was going to be the towns bitch for a long time after the games. As far as they are concerned I'm a desperate love sick girl that held Peeta back from his true love; Katniss Everdeen. I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm up the sinking feeling I had in the middle of my chest.

_I start to think about the way you made me smile  
>Like pictures in my mind I hold them for a while<em>

"_Lilly? Oh my god! Are those things on fire?" Peeta screamed as he dropped the empty tray on the floor, making a dull noise compared to my frightened screams. _

"_I swear I didn't mean to burn them! They just looked to soft so I thought they were still raw!" I screamed as a response. I wasn't really answering his question, though the burning buns answered him themselves. Peeta took my hands in his and made sure I wasn't holding the stick with burning pastries at the end. After that all I really recalled was more screaming, running water and a big splash. _

_I stared at Peeta for a good minute, trying to registrar what exactly I did. His hair was sticking to the sides of his face and the top of his white baker's coat was dripping wet. To me he looked like a wet cat after being forced to take a bath. He wasn't angry. He wasn't disappointed. He just did the one thing I thought he would never do; he dropped the burnt tray and walked his way towards me. My first thought was that he was going to slap me or something but instead of a stinging feeling on my cheek… His arms locked themselves around my small frame and just stayed there, holding me tightly._

"_Peeta…?" I said quietly, trying not to hurt him any more than I did before. Almost like a shock, he straightened up and looked me in the eyes, trying to see if my face held any amount of pain. He seemed so concentrated it hurt. Without really thinking it threw I pressed my lips softly on his and waited for his face to soften and kiss me back. He did after he realized what was happening. After a small make out session, he pulled away and looked directly at my green eyes and smiled slightly, finally adding one and one together. I was fine. Perfectly fine._

"_You know we have to clean that mess up. My mother is going to have a fit." Peeta said quietly as he laced his fingers with mine. With a sad sigh, I walked into the small bakery and began cleaning up the mess I made._

"_Well now we know I can't bake even if my life depended on it…" I said softly as I picked up the burnt soggy bread off the floor. Peeta then took the bread out of my hands, threw it in the trash and held both my hands_

"_That's why I'll do the baking for the both of us." He said as he kissed both of my hands. God I loved this boy._

"_I love you Lillian…"_

"_I love you too Peeta…"_

_They say you lose the spark in time well that's not true  
>I still get butterflies whenever I see you<em>

"Hey Lilly pad" Said a husky voice behind me, knocking me out of the flashback I was previously in. I turned around and was greeted by a boy I never thought I would be friends with; Gale face was hard to read, it was a mixture of confusion, shock and pity. He walked closer to me, slowly and cautious. He then wrapped his arms around my body in a tight embrace. It was tight and rough; nothing like the hugs Peeta had once given me.

"Gale…? What's wrong?" I said. Only then did I realize how choked up my voice was. It was cracked, ragged and hollow. Was I really this pathetic? Was I really crying on the shoulder of the man whose best friend stole my boyfriend? Was I that lonely, that miserable, and that pitiable? Was I that hurt?

"I'm Sorry…" was all that escaped his lips. Why was he saying sorry? It wasn't like he was the one I was madly in love with. It wasn't like he broke my heart on national television. He wasn't the one who took my only reason to keep living. He wasn't the one who hurt me.

It was Peeta who did that.

We stayed that for a while, trying to calm myself down. The constant sobbing stopped hurting. The tight feeling in the middle of my chest loosened its grip. The tears dried out. What else was there to do? I looked into his dark grey eyes and frowned. I missed Peeta's blue orbs that use to confine me.

"Gale… pleases…" I started as I gripped onto his shirt, trying to keep myself from breaking down again. He looked back at me with sad and understanding eyes, realizing what I was going to ask. Then he placed his delicate hand on my cheek and pressed his soft lips to mine, trying to make this thing we were doing seem right.

"Make me forget… Make me forget the pain… Gale…" I breathed out as I sucked in the scent of trees, coal, and forest coming off his body. Gale knew what I was asking him. Maybe this is what he needed too; a chance to forget his love. With his fingers entangled in my copper hair he held me closer, trying to close the small gap in between us. Then kiss got more intense, more demanding. Without even realizing it myself, Gale seemed to had picked me up from the cold ground and somehow found my room in the back of my workshop. Moans escaped my lips and hands wandered to places where they shouldn't have. Why were we doing this?

After what seemed to be hours, Gale and I cuddled together in my bed. I highly would doubt Gale's mother was wondering where he is. Gale was, after all, old enough to make his own decisions. Tears ran down my cheeks, letting the guilt and shame hit me full blast. I used Gale Hawthorn for my own personal needs. We weren't even dating let alone seeing each other yet we both did unspeakable things with one another. How could Peeta do this on national every day and night? How he could simply and hug cuddle with a girl he didn't know as if she was his whole life. As if I wasn't even alive... Was he really ever in love with me? Did he regret having been by my side? Did he forget what we were feeling inside? All I knew now was… I have to forget I love you.

_They say you lose the spark in time well that's not true  
>I still get butterflies whenever I see you<em>

* * *

><p><em>how did you like it? REVIEW!<em>

_:)_

_There should be more Peeta/Oc fanfiction._

_just saying : D_

_-Xoxo Nessa_


End file.
